


it means no worries

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: An atlas on a quiet evening.





	it means no worries

**Author's Note:**

> haven't heard from Alyosha in a while, have we?

The door opened and Yuuri looked over his shoulder to see Victor enter the apartment, relief flooding his noticeably tired face. "Oh, it smells so good in here," he exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face as he shut the door behind him and took his coat off. Makkachin, slowly but surely, got up to greet him, Victor kneeling down to gently hug the aging dog.

 

Yuuri smiled at the sight, going to greet his husband with a soft kiss to his lips. As usual, Victor held on to him a bit longer, making Yuuri laugh against his mouth. "Long day, huh?"

 

"Excruciatingly long," Victor sighed, nuzzling into Yuuri's neck. "They're still having trouble with quads, so that's one more thing to work on. Yurio looks ready to murder me."

 

"He'll thank you when he's wearing his gold medal," Yuuri reassured him with a few soothing strokes up and down his back. "I could come in tomorrow after I drop Alyosha off and play bodyguard," he offered.

 

"Would you really?" Victor mumbled gratefully into his neck.

 

"If I have time, yeah."

 

They laughed softly at that, Victor drawing away to look around, searching for their son. "Where's Alyosha? I'm short a hug."

 

"He's in his room looking at that kiddie atlas I got him," Yuuri explained, realizing once again how parenthood had basically turned him into Phichit, making him record their son's reaction to the gift Yuuri surprised him with that afternoon. He'd have to show Victor those photos later. "Did you want to take a quick nap before dinner?"

 

"No, I'll warm up the leftovers," Victor quickly offered brightly.

 

Yuuri made a doubtful noise, gently stroking Victor's bangs back to better see his face. "You look exhausted."

 

"I'm  _fine,"_  Victor insisted, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's forehead and squeezing him close. "I can already feel my energy returning!"

 

Shaking his head with a soft laugh, Yuuri gave Victor a fond look. Then they both turned at the sound of a little voice calling out, "Papa!"

 

Their son ran towards them excitedly, and Yuuri drew away from Victor to let him kneel so he could catch Alyosha in his arms and hug him tightly. "How is my little Alyosha? Did you have fun today?"

 

Alyosha showed him the thin hardcover he'd been holding in one hand, eyes wide with excitement as he said, "Look what Tou-san got me! I'm trying to find where he told me Hasetsu is! See?" Then he quickly made his way to the living room, his bemused parents following him and watching him clamber onto the couch so he could open the atlas to the page he'd been looking at.

 

Victor, sitting on one side of Alyosha while Yuuri sat on the other, touched his chin with a thoughtful hum.  "Let's see...Well, you're on the right page. Think you can find it from here? Do you remember Tou-san showing it to you on the computer?"

 

To Yuuri's immense surprise, it took Alyosha a moment of looking at the archipelago and remembering before he pointed at the southwestern island. "Here. Is that where Hasetsu is?"

 

"That's right," Yuuri replied, exchanging a thoroughly impressed look with Victor.

 

"And that's where your mama and papa live?" Alyosha asked, looking up at Yuuri with curiosity.

 

"And his sister, your Aunt Mari," Victor reminded him in a soft, sleepy voice, and Yuuri looked at him again, finding him resting his head against the back of the couch with his eyes closed.

 

Alyosha looked up at Victor too. "I think Papa's sleepy."

 

"No I'm not. I'm just resting my eyes," Victor replied, keeping his eyes closed.

 

Yuuri smirked at him, about to tell him he could take a nap when Alyosha tapped his arm and asked, "Tou-san, can you show me where Saint Petersburg is?"

 

"Well..." He turned the page towards one that showed the Asian continent and the entirety of Russia, pointing at the tiny shape that was Kyushu. "You already found Kyushu, right? And we are..." He dragged his finger across the map, finger tip landing just beside the Gulf of Finland. " _All_ the way over here."

 

"That's far."

 

"Yes, it is."

 

They both glanced at Victor, silently listening to his very steady breaths, and Yuuri bit back a laugh. "I think Papa fell asleep," Alyosha whispered.

 

"I think he did too," Yuuri whispered back, reaching over to carefully move Victor's bangs out of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!


End file.
